Previous work on muscarinic subsensitivity of the ciliary muscle in monkeys is continued. Previous work on axoplasmic flow against pressure gradients will be extended to the optic nerve in vitro. Changes in the carbonic anhydrase content in eyes and other organs of animals chronically treated with carbonic anhydrase inhibitors will be studied. Attempts will be made to develop a technique for measurement of aqueous humor flow in conscious monkeys.